


[Podfic] Calm

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB One Piece Podfics [18]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Friendship, Gen, Luffy Being Luffy, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Strawheart Alliance, Temporary Organ Theft, Vague Offscreen Nonsense, and accidentally solving a problem Law didn't even know he had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Podfic of "Calm" by PitViperOfDoom.The alliance has never brought anything but good things. For Law, it's well worth a few minor indignities now and then.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: GoLB One Piece Podfics [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1302806
Kudos: 20
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	[Podfic] Calm

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Calm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7486917) by [PitViperOfDoom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PitViperOfDoom/pseuds/PitViperOfDoom). 



> [An RSS feed you can subscribe to for my podfics can be found here on anchor.fm.](https://anchor.fm/s/25a047ac/podcast/rss)

## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/calm_20200507/Calm.mp3).

 **To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/calm_20200507/Calm.mp3) | 23 MB | 0:33:14  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/calm_20200507/Calm.m4b)  
  
| 24 MB | 0:33:14


End file.
